


Prayers to the Seven

by DanyelN



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Faith of the Seven, JB Week 2018, prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: Jaime and Brienne were both raised in the Faith of the Seven though neither is especially devout.  There were still times they prayed.





	1. The Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to JB Appreciation Week 2018! Special thanks to Renee561 for giving these a once over before I shared them. Also great thanks to Mikki, Quinn and the rest of the JBO crew for making JB week such an awesome event every year.

Brienne sat alone in front of the altar to the Maiden in the sept on Tarth. After her childhood betrothed had died before they ever met her father had spent years looking for another worthy match for his daughter. Brienne knew, from her Septa's daily lectures, that she was ugly and ungraceful and barely considered a woman and that she must do all she could to attract whatever hapless suitor her father had arranged for her. So Brienne was here to pray to the Maiden to make her, not beautiful, for Brienne knew that was beyond her wildest hopes, but at least to make her acceptable to her new betrothed; to make her graceful and not awkward. She also prayed for help appearing more the lady she was rather than the ugly mannish woman everyone saw when they looked upon her. In the fortnight prior to the arrival of Ronnet Connington, Brienne spent at least one hour per day lighting candles and repeating these prayers in the vain hope of pleasing her father and becoming the lady she was meant to be. Brienne aged ten and three, stood mute and dry eyed as Connington sneered at her looks and lack of accomplishment and threw a single rose at her feet before departing. Brienne was certain that the Maiden had forsaken her, according to her Septa it was because she pursued the teachings of the Warrior, which were not meant for women.

 

****

 

Jaime was not sure what to expect since the Bloody Mummers had turned their cloaks and no longer served his father. He knew that as the son of Tywin Lannister he was a valuable captive and would not be harmed but being from a lowly house in the Stormlands, the wench could not hope for such careful treatment.  Sadly, he did know what to expect for the dour wench who was tied to his back on the horse as they trudged toward Harrenhall.  They would make camp at nightfall and no doubt the men would rape her and likely kill her when they finished their sport with her.  Jaime had no love for the wench but even he grimaced at the thought of her fate.    He tried quietly talking to her as they slowly traveled, explaining what would happen and how best to survive it.  The stupid, stubborn woman was not interested in his warnings though and she angrily rebuffed his counsel to go away inside.    When the party finally stopped for the night Jaime and the wench were tied to a tree while the Mummers made camp.  Jaime tried again to warn her but this time the stubborn wench replied quietly that she would make them kill her before they had their sport with her.  Jaime was not sure why he even cared; the Tarth Wench was his captor and part of the Stark camp no less.  Despite all his reasons to hate her, when the men began leering at her Jaime silently prayed to the Maiden to keep her safe somehow.  When the disgusting men untied her and drug her away as she fought them, Jaime realized the Gods had failed him per usual and he shouted "Sapphires!".


	2. The Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne both pray to the Smith at different times.

Brienne was not some bloodthirsty warrior out spoiling for a fight.  In fact, during her long travels with her squire, Podrick, she was loath to draw her sword unless absolutely necessary.  When the situation arose for a fight though, Brienne drew the beautiful Oathkeeper from her scabbard and listened as it sang its song of steel and valor.  Every time she drew it to protect herself and Pod, or Lady Sansa, she said a small thankful prayer to the Smith for allowing it to be forged so perfectly and for expertly guiding the hand of the artist who re-forged it into the beautiful blade she now carried.  She was not thrilled with the knowledge that it had once been a part of the Stark greatsword Ice and felt badly for Tywin having seized it from the family upon Ned's execution.  On the other hand, she was blessed to have been given this gift from Ser Jaime as part of her quest.

 

****

 

Jaime never prayed, but since knowing the wench he had been doing it more often than ever.  As he rode down the Street of Steel he said a silent prayer to the Smith himself in hopes that he had all the things he needed to order this gift for Brienne.  As he met with Tobho Mott, surely the Smith's own man here in Westeros, he laid out his requirements for the set of armor that he wanted to give to Brienne.  If she was to finish their quest and fulfill their oath to the now dead Catelyn Stark she needed to be well outfitted and well provisioned.  After all, in their haste to leave Harrenhall and its bear pit behind they had been forced to leave her bronze armor.  Mott seemed only slightly shocked that Jaime had all the measurements in his head for this armor but was even more shocked when Ser Jaime stated his final request, "Make it Blue".


	3. The Crone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prayers to the Crone

Brienne sat rigidly in the large chair that dominated the great hall of Evenfall.  Her father had only been gone for a few moons and the title of Evenstar sat uneasily on her broad shoulders.  Even though she had been back on Tarth for several years after the great wars, learning from her father how to rule, she was still unsure of her worthiness to lead her island home.  It was even worse than that if she dwelt on it, as one of the last standing houses of the Stormlands, House Tarth had been named Warden of the Stormlands.  Brienne closed her eyes and prayed to the crone for wisdom and guidance and to remember her father's lessons so that she would not fail in her duty to the people of Tarth and the Stormlands as a whole.  She opened her eyes at the sound of the great hall doors opening.  As the minor nobles and small folk crowded in to the hall so that their grievances could be heard, Brienne caught the eye of Jaime, her husband and staunchest supporter.  He gave her an encouraging smile as the Maester called the court to order.

 

****

 

The final battles had been won, the dead were dead once more and the land was beginning to rebuild. Now Jaime Lannister stood on the bow of a ship headed to his future.  Jaime was nervous, no he was terrified.  He who had faced battlefields, leapt into a bear pit and fought dragons and the dead was quaking in his boots.  Jaime had never feared death but the prospect of meeting his good father made him uneasy. He was well aware of his own reputation, even if his deeds in the great war had somewhat redeemed him.  Jaime and Brienne had married before the heart tree at Winterfell in the midst of the war, uncertain if they would survive.  What would Selwyn Tarth think of the man who had once bedded his sister marrying and bedding his only living child and heir?  He was sure most fathers would not be thrilled with the idea.  Jaime said a brief prayer to the Crone for the wisdom to say the right thing to Lord Tarth and, most importantly, to know when to stay quiet in front of the man.   Jaime was shaken from his thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a chin rested on his shoulder, the presence of his wife calmed his fears completely.


	4. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prayers to the Stranger

Brienne had lost Jaime on the frozen battlefield shortly before the last wight fell.  As she was uninjured, she assisted in finding the still-living but injured men who needed to be taken back into the keep and seen by a Maester.  As she began walking the bloodied field littered with the decaying remains of the undead army, she spotted a golden glint in the near distance; "Jaime".  She hastened to him and fell to her knees at his side.  Tears of relief ran down her frozen cheeks at eh sight of his breastplate rising and falling with his shallow breath. When he did not respond to her calling his name, Brienne began praying silently to the Stranger not to take Jaime from her yet.  He was a skilled leader and the still-living people of Westeros needed him ... SHE needed him.  She even tried bargaining, reminding the Stranger how many souls he collected that day and begging the vengeful god to please spare this one.  Finally she noticed Jaime beginning to move and she flung herself over his prone body, weeping in further relief.    When she calmed herself and had been assured he could move, she helped him slowly to his feet to go in search of a healer.

 

****

 

Jaime stormed through the halls of Riverrun, ignoring both his own men and the Tully men who greeted him respectfully as he passed.   'Where had the towering wench got off to', then a sick feeling unfurled in his gut.  No, his men assured him that only that old stubborn goat, the Blackfish had died in the taking of Riverrun. But where could she be?  Without thought he began praying silently to the Stranger.  Practically begging the merciless god to have not taken his wench from him.  Jaime wasn't even startled to think of her as "his" wench.  After their fraught meeting in his tent just hours before, he was more willing to admit he had deeper feelings than mere respect for the wench.  He was trying to avoid arousing suspicion among his men so his scouring of the castle could not appear frantic.  Finally, Bronn sauntered up to him and asked if he had seen the view from the ramparts.  Jaime was confused until he noticed the sellsword's smirk.  It was all he could do not to run up the stairs.  Out of breath but finally reaching his destination, Jaime looked out over the darkening river.  In the distance he could make out a small boat rowing away from the castle.  His wench escaped unscathed, thank the stranger.     


	5. The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prayers to the Father. Posting earlier than usual since I will be traveling this afternoon.

Brienne met Ser Jaime's party on the King's Road while she was out with a scouting party. She sent two of her men back to Winterfell to notify Lady Sansa of Ser Jaime's arrival. Ser Jaime had seemed relieved to see her and told her of how he came to be here with a much smaller army than expected. He told her of how Cersei had lied to them all; himself included, and was now awaiting the arrival of the Golden Company. Brienne was horrified that anyone could be so blind after the display at the Dragon pit. Brienne knew that Ser Jaime was nervous about his reception at Winterfell. He was arriving with news of Cersei's betrayal and only the small garrison he collected from Riverrun on his way north. As they prepared to move on toward Winterfell Brienne knew that Jon Snow and Danerys would be skeptical of Ser Jaime's change in loyalties. She also knew that she would vouch for him if necessary. As they rode she said a silent prayer to the Father for the rulers within Winterfell to be just and see Ser Jaime for the changed and honorable man she knew him to be.

 

****

 

As the army rode south Jaime spent much of each day with his own thoughts. When they stopped for the evening he would be distracted by his men and his wife but riding gave him time to think on what lay at the end of this journey. Cersei, she was his twin, mother of his children, and treacherous murderous mad woman. She held King's Landing and, as best their spies could relay, was guarded by the Golden Company and the Iron Fleet. He knew that she needed to be removed from power and very likely would be executed. At this point the best he could hope for her was a quick merciful death. Quite unlike the agonizing torture she was so fond of for her own enemies. These thoughts made Jaime uneasy and melancholy so at this time he did the only thing he could think of to help his sister, for no matter how much he despised what she had become she was still his sister, his blood, he began to pray. He prayed to the Father for justice for Cersei, not mercy, for she deserved none. Justice would be a trial and a quick dignified execution. Knowing his sister, he sincerely doubted she would appreciate either.


	6. The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne pray to the Mother

Brienne had only been back on Tarth for a few weeks enjoying the peace and warming weather when she began to feel unwell.  So used to ignoring her own body, she brushed the  odd aches and discomforts aside for days.  Until one morning she lost her meal after breaking her fast with Jaime and her father. Thankfully neither of them were near the privy when she became unwell, she did not want either of them to worry for her health when there were other more pressing issues to be dealt with on Tarth.  She did go to see the Maester, whom she had known since she was a young girl.  The old man smiled warmly at her and asked what was ailing the mighty warrior of Tarth today.  Brienne was shocked, as a married woman she shouldn't be, but she was completely caught off guard by the Maester's words.  She rushed toward the gardens to think but found herself in the small sept instead.  She settled before the altar of the Mother and began to pray.   She begged the Mother or guidance and for help since she barely recalled even the face of her own mother.  After her fervent prayers she set off to find Jaime to share her news with him.

 

****

 

Jaime sat outside their shared chambers with Lord Selwyn listening to the Maester and the midwives bustle about inside.  He knew Brienne's time was near and he was trying to hold himself back, to wait for her to call out for him.  At her first scream of pain Jaime threw waiting aside and rushed into the room.  The Maester glowered and the midwives tutted at him but none tried to send him away.  He reached the bedside and sat by his wife grasping her hand.  She smiled wanly up at him as he kissed her hand.  he knew she was afraid and he was afraid for her and their babe.  Jaime held his wife as he Maester directed her to breathe and when to begin pushing.  Jaime began to pray to the Mother, childbed had not been kind to Brienne's mother or his own, he begged the Mother to keep Brienne safe and to save their babe too if possible.  Jaime kept up his prayers till he heard a loud cry and then heard Brienne cry out in joy.


	7. The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prayers to the Warrior

The long night was over, the dead were sent back to their graves and humanity was saved.  Now he saviors of humanity had to turn their sights south to the next battle, the fight for the iron throne.  Cersei Lannister still sat upon the cursed chair and if she had not been lying to Jaime she was protected by the 20,000 swords of the Golden Company.  Preparations were being made daily to depart for the south.  Danerys had fallen in battle after a tumble from her dragon when he was injured.  Both living dragons had survived the fight and Jon Snow, nay Targaryen was able to fly them southward to scout any movement on the King's Road.  Jaime had been quietly subdued since the announcement was made for the impending mach south.  Brienne knew that her husband (still a shocking thought) was nervous about seeing his twin again.  More than once during the days of planning Brienne had stopped to utter a silent prayer to the warrior to keep Jaime from having to face his sister again.  She vowed to the Warrior that if one of them needed to end Cersei Lannister it would be her for she was not sure Jaime could survive having to kill his own twin.

 

****

 

Jaime sat numb in his room.  Bran had informed them this afternoon that he and Samwell Tarly had learned that the secret to defeating the Night King lay in the twin swords that he and Brienne carried.  Apparently the twin Valyrian Steel blades wielded by a pair of soldiers who loved each other was the only way to kill the monster.   He and Brienne had stood silent for a few moments before both turned and escaped to process this new information.   Jaime fumed and cursed but then stopped to say a prayer to the Warrior that if they must fight this fearsome monster from legend that they be victorious and that they save humanity and most of all that they both survive.  Feeling assured that the Warrior would be watching out for them he went to find Brienne.  If they were going to face this final battle together then he was determined they would face a septon first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final day of Jaime & Brienne appreciation week 2018. It has been an awesome week of sharing our love of this pair of warriors. If you love Jaime and Brienne, wander over to Jaime Brienne Online and take a look around.


End file.
